(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noodle making machine made by improving a means to control the quantity of noodles such as "wheat vermicelli", "buckwheat vermicelli", or "spaghetti".
(2) Prior Art
For the noodle making machine of this type, the quantity of noodles for one meal has been adjusted so far by previously programming the feed time of flour and that of kneading water so that they will be constant and separately changing the feed quantity of flour and that of kneading water. A device of this type is shown in Japanese Patent No. 60-172264.
For the noodle-quantity control system of conventional noodle making machines, however, it is necessary to adjust the feed quantity of flour and that of kneading water by separately measuring the feed quantities. For "wheat vermicelli", for example, it is necessary to adjust the above two feed quantities so that the ratio of the former to the latter will be 10:4. Therefore, much time and labor are necessary for adjustment. In this case, it is also considered to manually adjust the feed quantities of flour and kneading water while checking the state of actually-made noodles without measuring the feed quantities. In this case, however, much flour is wasted during adjustment of the quantities.
To set a "large serving" for example, there is a problem that a mixer is easily clogged with kneaded flour because the mixer capacity is constant if noodle quantity is greatly increased.